


Tempted

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Crying, Dominant Dean, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Student Castiel, Sub Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/67229928949">panty!kink deancas + (my favorite kinks)</a>
  </em>
</p><p>And my favorite kinks happen to be student/teacher, biting, and praise!kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

They shouldn’t be doing this here, they really shouldn’t be doing this at all, but that’s the fun of it.  Dean knew it would come to this, the minute he saw jailbait _Castiel_ with his cocksucker lips and sheepish smiles, he knew he was a goner.  Five years with a spotless teaching record, down the drain in less than a month after being tempted by his student.

Dean could have tried harder to resist, he could have assigned a tutor to the blue-eyed twink instead of offering to help him out one on one and he should have given the boy a warning when he leaned over a desk the first time.  But, he just looked so perfect with his skinny jeans clinging to his perky ass like a second skin, throwing the best _come hither_ look Dean had ever seen in all of his 29 years, and begging with a beautifully broken, “please Mr. Winchester.”

They’ve come a long way since then. 

"You’ve been wearing ‘em all day just like I asked, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Go on then, show me."  Dean could see how hard Castiel was trying to bite back a smile as he fumbled with his belt buckle.  The rustle of his pants pooling at his feet and the echo of the metal clinking on the linoleum were the only sounds in the classroom apart from their matched heavy breathing.

And there they were, pretty blue panties with delicate black lace detailing hugging the curve of the teen’s cock just right. 

"Good boy," Dean stalked around the boy, coming to a stop just behind Castiel and snaking his around his slender waist to palm at his balls through the thin fabric, "always so good for me," breathed right into his student’s ear, "always do just what I ask," and Cas just whimpered softly. 

The boy knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but crowd against Dean, just enough to feel the older man’s cock graze against his backside.  Even with all the layers separating them, Castiel still groaned at the insistent heat.

"Uh uh, Cas.  That’s not how we play this game."

"S-sorry, Mr. Winchester," but he wasn’t, not really.

Dean ‘tsk tsk tsk’d but his hands still never stopped moving. Slipping under the panties to cup the teen’s blood-swelling cock, ghosting along the boy’s front to tweak at his nipples, and finally bunching up Castiel’s shirt, urging the student to lift his arms and remove it. 

What they have isn’t really a punishment and reward kind of system.  Dean likes to bite and Cas likes to be bitten.  But, Dean always likes to wait until Castiel makes the first move for it, because they both know that the first bite is always the hardest, leaves the biggest bruise.  This time it’s on the boy’s shoulder, last time it was on his pale chest, and Dean salivates at the thought that one day he’ll be able to leave his mark right on the teen’s neck where everyone can see.

After the first one, Dean peppers little nips and nibbles along Cas’ back, pushing the boy to bend over the desk, mouthing along his spine til he can draw the baby-fat pudging at the boy’s hips between his teeth.  Castiel sobs and hisses between his teeth, gripping the edge of Dean’s desk so hard his knuckles turn white.

Dean sinks to his knees and kneads Cas’ panty-clad backside til he’s begging, “please, oh p-please fuck me, Sir.”  And how could anyone say no to that?

"What do you want, baby boy?  You want my tongue licking you open, getting you all wet like a girl for me?"  Dean doesn’t give him a chance to answer properly before he’s tugging down the panties and spreading Cas open with his thumbs.

The sound that Castiel makes as Dean fucks his tongue into his pretty pink hole is absolutely wrecked and the older man would give anything to see the teen’s face right now.  He knows that if he isn’t crying by now there are at least a couple of tears pooling at the corners of his baby blues; Dean groans at the thought.


End file.
